1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine capable of heating laundry by spraying steam thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a drum washing machine according to the conventional art.
The conventional washing machine includes a cabinet 102 forming the exterior, a tub 104 positioned inside the cabinet 102 and storing water, a drum 106 rotatably disposed inside the tub 104 and performing washing and dewatering operation of the laundry, and a driving motor 110 connected to the drum 106 by a driving shaft 108 and rotating the drum 106. The tub 104 is buff-supported by dampers 120 and 122 inside the cabinet 102, and a heater 130 for heating water stored in the tub 104 is installed at a lower side of the tub 104.
Herein, a sufficient space is to be secured for installing the heater 130 between the tub 104 and the drum 106, and the water level inside the tub 104 needs to be maintained by more than a predetermined amount so that the heater 130 can be sufficiently soaked in water.
The operation of the conventional drum washing machine will now be described.
When the washing machine is driven, water is supplied into the tub 104, and when the water level in the tub 104 reaches a pre-set level, the heater 130 is operated to heat water. And the driving motor 110 is moved forwardly and backwardly at the same time when the water is heated by the heater 130, thereby performing a washing operation. When the temperature of water reaches a pre-set temperature, the heater 130 is turn off.
However, the conventional washing machine has a problem that since a receiving space should be obtained at the lower side of the tub 104 in order to install the heater 130 therein for heating the laundry, the overall size of the washing machine is increased, and in addition, since water is filled in the heater-received space, water is much wasted. In addition, since water is heated by the heater 130, a power consumption of the heater 130 is increased, use amount of detergent is increased, and washing time is lengthened.